Happily ever after
by Dusk Sky
Summary: OS. Ginga et Kyoya ont décidé de se marier. Ginga veut organiser un mariage grandiose où il inviterait tous leurs amis, en suivant toutes les étapes du début des préparatifs à la cérémonie en elle-même.


**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Cet OS est relié à D'anciennes Ombres mais il peut être lu sans. J'avais prévu de l'écrire depuis le début de la fic. Bonne lecture.

(Je crois que j'ai battu mon record de chapitres/OS publiés en une journée x) )

* * *

 **Happily ever after**

* * *

Kyoya ôta sa veste et l'abandonna sur le dossier du canapé. Il balaya le salon du regard avec surprise. Normalement, Ginga aurait dû se précipiter pour l'accueillir. Il le faisait à chaque fois que Kyoya rentrait chez eux, malgré leur sept ans de relation.

Déjà sept ans...

Kyoya se passa une main sur la nuque, gêné de se laisser surprendre par cette étrange, mais douce, nostalgie. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser toucher par des sentiments pareils, mais plutôt celui de Ginga. Lui, il allait toujours de l'avant et ignorait de qu'il laissait derrière lui. Si ça restait en arrière, ça ne devait pas avoir d'importance – en tout cas, pas assez pour occuper son esprit.

Ayant une idée de l'endroit où se trouvait son compagnon, Kyoya se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il en poussa doucement la porte. Ginga était penché vers une table, ses yeux miel fixés pensivement sur une feuille. Ses cheveux roux, n'étant pas maintenus par son bandeau, s'ébouriffaient plus librement et quelques mèches caressaient son front. Il ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt cobalt et un jean gris. En l'entendant entrer, il se releva et lui offrit un sourire qui illumina la pièce.

\- Tu es rentré.

Kyoya opina, même si ce constat ne demandait aucune réponse. La feuille sur laquelle Ginga se concentrait ne présentait presque plus de place. Kyoya s'en approcha.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- La liste des invités.

Kyoya s'immobilisa. Il passa son regard de Ginga – parfaitement serein – à la feuille presque entièrement noircie. L'horreur grandit peu à peu en lui tandis qu'il prenait conscience des paroles de Ginga.

\- Tu vas inviter tous ces... _gens_ à notre mariage ?

Ça faisait beaucoup, beaucoup trop de monde.

\- C'est un mariage, tu sais. On est censé inviter des gens.

Le ton taquin de Ginga ne parvint pas à repousser l'attention de Kyoya de la feuille. Il ne pensait même pas connaître autant de gens.

Une main s'appuya sur son épaule puis une joue se colla contre la sienne.

\- Ce n'est pas la liste définitive bien sûr. Je t'attendais pour la faire.

\- D'accord, souffla Kyoya, un brin soulagé.

Si ce n'étaient que des noms venus à l'esprit de Ginga, ça expliquait pourquoi ils étaient aussi nombreux. Le rouquin connaissait bien trop de monde. Ça ne voulait pas dire que tous ces gens seraient invités à leur mariage. Kyoya en était infiniment soulagé. Déjà que cette idée de fête ne lui plaisait pas, s'il y avait trop d'invités, il était certain de détester.

Ginga se décolla de Kyoya pour rapprocher la feuille et récupérer le stylo qu'il avait abandonné sur la table. Il tapota la première ligne avec le stylo.

\- Mes parents.

\- Les deux ?

\- Ça ne coûte rien d'envoyer une invitation.

Kyoya ravala la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Ginga avait bien le droit d'inviter sa famille, même s'il n'avait pas pu compter sur elle lorsqu'il en avait besoin – comme toutes ces fois où il avait dû sauver le monde, presque seul.

Ginga lui donna un léger coup de coude dans le bras.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'indigna Kyoya.

\- Je suis sûr que tu pensais quelque chose de méchant.

\- Pff. C'était pas méchant, c'était vrai.

\- C'est la même chose pour toi.

Ginga posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, sans réprimer son sourire, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la liste. Il indiqua la deuxième ligne.

\- Tes parents et Kakeru.

\- Mes parents sont bien là où ils sont.

\- Tu as quelque chose contre eux ?

-... Non, fut-il obligé d'admettre.

Ses parents n'avaient rien fait pour mériter d'être exclus de la liste des invités.

\- Ensuite...

\- On ne peut pas se contenter de cinq invités ?

Ginga lui adressa un regard désabusé.

\- Ce ne serait pas un vrai mariage.

Kyoya croisa les bras.

\- Je te rappelle que je voulais juste signer un papier puis qu'on parte en lune de miel tous les deux. C'est toi qui as insisté pour tous ces... trucs.

Il se serait bien passé de tous ces préparatifs et de cette histoire de fête. Il laisserait tomber si ça ne signifiait pas revenir sur sa parole – et si ça ne risquait pas de faire tant de peine à Ginga. Son rouquin tenait vraiment à célébrer un mariage digne de ce nom.

\- Romantique, cassa-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur la feuille. Hyoma, Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, Tsubasa, Yû...

Kyoya se hérissa.

\- C'est obligé ?

\- C'était mon coéquipier dans la Gan Gan Galaxy et on le connaît depuis l'Ultime Bataille !

\- Doji aussi. Pourtant, je ne crois pas que tu l'aies invité.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule.

\- C'est mon mariage aussi. J'ai mon mot à dire non ?

Ginga posa ses mains à plat sur la table et ferma les yeux.

\- Prenons les choses autrement : tu crois vraiment que ne pas inviter Yû va l'empêcher de venir ?

Kyoya n'avait rien à répliquer à ça. Plutôt que de l'admettre, il détourna la tête et émit un reniflement de mépris.

\- Nous sommes d'accord. J'ai pensé aussi à Nile et Damure...

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils ont autre chose à faire.

\- Et moi je pense qu'ils seront ravis d'assister au mariage de leur _capitaine_.

Il avait lourdement insisté sur le mot, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait préféré en utiliser un autre. Kyoya ne lui fit pas le plaisir de commenter.

\- Et ?

\- Masamune, King, Zeo et Toby.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Ben... Masamune a aussi fait partie des Gan Gan Galaxy et je ne peux pas l'inviter si je n'invite pas ses amis les plus proches.

La liste s'allongeait bien trop au goût de Kyoya. En plus, les invités ne seraient pas des plus calmes. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer se contenter de les ignorer, bruyants comme ils étaient.

\- Oh ? Et je me demandais si on peux inviter Zyro ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Zyro. Tu sais : le gamin qui m'a aidé à battre Doji quand...

Il s'interrompit. Kyoya comprit immédiatement à quoi il faisait référence. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une mimique moqueuse. Il crut bon de terminer sa phrase à sa place.

\- Quand tu t'es bêtement fait piéger.

Ginga fit la moue.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses.

\- C'est la _seule_ façon de voir les choses, tu veux dire.

La moue boudeuse de Ginga s'accentua. Kyoya ne comptait pas s'excuser. Il avait raison et il le savait. De plus, il ne serait jamais tombé dans un piège pareil lui.

\- Pourquoi tu veux l'inviter ?

\- Je l'aime bien.

C'était la pire raison que Kyoya n'avait jamais entendu.

\- C'est tout ? On ne va pas l'inviter juste pour ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu aimes bien _tout_ le monde et je ne veux pas que la moitié de la planète soit invitée à notre mariage.

Sa remarque tira un sourire amusé à Ginga.

\- D'accord.

Kyoya accepta que Ginga ajoute à la liste des invités les Wang Hu Zhong, la Lovuskha, le Temple de Beilin, les Excalibur, Tithi, Yûki, Chris et Dynamis, ce qui élevait le nombre d'invité à plus de trente.

\- Ça fait beaucoup.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses : ils seront peut-être trop occupés à discuter entre eux pour faire attention à toi.

Ginga avait beau se moquer de lui, Kyoya espérait qu'il avait raison. Moins les gens s'intéresseraient à lui, mieux il se porterait. La journée aurait pu être parfaite, bien sûr, si Ginga et lui la passaient rien que tous les deux.

\- On a fini ?

\- Eh bien... tu ne voudrais pas inviter d'autres personnes ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y en a assez ?

\- Si mais... tu n'en as pas choisi beaucoup.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il n'y aurait personne d'autre que nous.

\- Je parle sérieusement Kyoya.

Kyoya recula pour le regarder. Ginga gardait la tête baissée vers la feuille. Ses cheveux cachaient une partie de son expression mais Kyoya voyait ses lèvres serrées. Toute la joie et l'espièglerie qu'il avait montré jusqu'à présent étaient envolées.

\- Ça commence à te stresser ?

\- Pas toi ? murmura Ginga en levant ses yeux aux éclats inquiets.

\- Non.

Le rouquin opina lentement. Un sourire timide vint s'afficher sur son visage.

\- C'est bien toi ça.

Il s'appuya contre Kyoya et enfouit son visage sur son épaule. Kyoya referma un bras autour de sa taille et embrassa son front. Ginga se détendit contre lui.

\- Si ça te met dans un état pareil, on peut toujours opter pour une cérémonie rien que pour nous.

Ginga se tourna pour lui faire face. Un véritable sourire se reflétait sur son visage et brillait dans son regard. C'était bien mieux.

\- Bien essayé mais non. On continue.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Kyoya était satisfait de cette réponse qui lui ressemblait tant.

\- Tu choisiras qui comme témoin ?

\- Kakeru, répondit Kyoya sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Son petit frère n'arrêtait pas de l'ennuyer avec cette histoire de mariage. Peut-être qu'il se calmerait s'il obtenait un rôle officiel.

Ginga opina avec enthousiasme.

\- Je choisis Hyoma !

\- Ah oui ?

\- C'est mon ami d'enfance.

Ginga prit le stylo et entoura les deux noms qu'ils venaient de citer. Il barra ensuite tous les noms qu'ils n'avaient pas inclus dans la liste des invités. Kyoya trouvait qu'il en restait beaucoup trop quand même.

\- J'ai une idée de l'endroit où on pourrait organiser le mariage.

Même s'il ne le voyait pas, Kyoya entendait son sourire dans sa voix. Ginga se tourna vers lui. Il étincelait. L'endroit qu'il avait choisi lui plaisait vraiment. Kyoya espérait que ce ne serait pas un truc ridicule comme un restaurant de hamburgers ou, pire, un lieu public où plein d'invités indésirables et de journalistes s'incrusteraient pour participer et photographier l'événement. Ginga et lui n'en avaient parlé qu'à leur entourage pour éviter ce genre d'ennui mais, si eux et leurs proches se réunissaient dans un lieu public, ils attireraient forcément l'attention et, en quelques secondes seulement, le monde entier serait au courant pour leur mariage. Ils l'annonceraient, bien sûr, mais uniquement à leur façon et quand ils seraient prêts.

\- Où ?

\- À Koma. Si ça te convient bien sûr.

Kyoya opina. C'était un bon choix. Excellent même. L'endroit leur était familier tout en étant à l'écart de tout. Ce choix avait même quelque chose de symbolique : la première fois que Kyoya s'y était rendu c'était pour retrouver Ginga et il l'avait déclaré comme son rival ici même. Un seul détail pouvait poser problème.

\- C'est pas censé être un village caché ?

Ginga fit signe que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pourtant, ça semblait être un élément capital à Kyoya.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Le repas est commandé, le lieu choisi, la date fixée... Tous nos invités peuvent venir... Je crois que tout est prêt.

Malgré ses paroles, Ginga affichait une expression inquiète. Il n'était pas du tout sûr de lui. Peut-être qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. C'était certain même. Il avait dû oublier une chose capitale, une chose sans laquelle le mariage serait gâché...

Il se remit à faire les cent pas. Qu'avait-il bien pu oublier ? Le repas, la salle, les invités... Ils avaient leurs bagues, qui les attendaient bien sagement dans un coffret. Les costumes étaient achetés...

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tout ça si ça te met dans un état pareil.

Ginga s'arrêta de nouveau et se retourna. Kyoya était nonchalamment installé sur le canapé. Accoudé au dossier, la joue appuyée contre la main, il le regardait avec détachement. Il n'y avait pas une seule once de stress dans son attitude.

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ?

\- Je me fous que ce soit réussi ou complètement foiré, répondit-il avec détachement.

Ginga le dévisagea. Il était sincère. Ginga resta ainsi près d'une minute avant que l'angoisse n'explose de nouveau en lui. Kyoya aussi pensait qu'il avait manqué quelque chose et que ça gâcherait tout leur mariage. Ce serait entièrement de sa faute...

Il se remit à marcher de long en large en se tenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu oublier ?

\- Ginga.

\- Il faut que je trouve...

Des mains agrippèrent ses poignets. Surpris, Ginga releva la tête. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Kyoya se tenait devant lui. Ginga laissa ses mains se replier.

\- Comment... ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais trop ?

\- Je- je veux juste que tout se passe bien... et...

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Il les pinça. Il ne pleurerait pas. Hors de question de craquer maintenant. Tout irait bien. Ils réussiraient à organiser un magnifique mariage. Il n'y avait aucune raison de craquer. Tout irait bien...

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-... je ne veux pas que notre mariage soit gâché par ma faute...

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pleurerait pas.

Des bras se refermèrent sur son dos. Ginga se retrouva plaqué contre Kyoya. Celui-ci enfouit son visage contre son cou. Ginga ressentait sa chaleur et, déjà, il s'apaisait. La facilité avec laquelle Kyoya pouvait influencer ses émotions et son état d'esprit ne cessait de le surprendre. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point c'était agréable d'avoir une véritable interaction avec lui. Pas comme à l'époque où ils étaient rivaux et où Kyoya faisait de son mieux pour le maintenir à distance.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop.

Les mains de Kyoya appuyèrent contre son dos et le plaquèrent contre lui, sans tenter de maîtriser sa force. Ginga laissa ses bras descendre le long de son corps. Il hésita à peine avant de les refermer autour de sa taille. Il posa son front contre l'épaule de Kyoya. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu t'es calmé ?

\- Oui. Merci.

Kyoya le lâcha. Ginga faillit protester – il était si bien dans ses bras – mais il ravala ses paroles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

\- Mais...

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de te mettre dans des états pareils.

Kyoya avait raison. Pourtant, cela ne suffisait pas à faire taire l'inquiétude qui ne cessait de résonner en lui. Il voulait tant que cette journée soit parfaite. Ça lui semblait bien plus difficile que sauver le monde une fois de plus... D'ailleurs, peut-être que Doji lui-même viendrait gâcher leur mariage... ou alors il en profiterait pour mettre à exécution un de ces plans tordus dont il avait le secret.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Ginga revint à la réalité. Kyoya le dévisageait avec curiosité.

\- Non... je pensais juste... à ce qui pourrait mal tourner.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas. Où est passé ton insupportable optimisme ?

Kyoya avait raison. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Alors Ginga fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : il sourit de toute son âme.

\- Il n'a pas disparu. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Kyoya fronça le nez.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

\- Mais bien sûr.

Si Kyoya fit mine d'être vexé, Ginga savait que ce n'était pas pour de vrai. Tout irait pour le mieux. Il le savait maintenant.

Il avait même hâte que le jour j arrive, maintenant.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga brûlait d'impatience. Il avait du mal à tenir en place. Kyoya était surpris qu'il ait résisté jusqu'à la date fixée. Plus les jours passaient, plus il s'attendait à le voir avancer la date de leur mariage. Voire à annuler cette histoire de fête bien organisée pour improviser et se contenter de signer un morceau de papier – en réalité, Kyoya l'espérait presque. Mais, contre toute attente, Ginga avait tenu le coup. Et les voici à la veille de leur mariage, avec un Ginga peinant à contenir son excitation. Kyoya ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil que les moments qui précédaient les combats particulièrement intenses – autant dire que ça n'arrivait pas souvent et que c'était surprenant de le voir réagir ainsi pour un événement si... commun.

\- J'ai hâte qu'on soit ce soir, pas toi ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Il semblait sur le point d'exploser tant le bonheur et l'impatience irradiaient de lui.

\- J'ai hâte qu'on soit demain et que cette stupide fête soit passée, marmonna Kyoya.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il passerait des heures entières en compagnie de tant de gens juste pour faire plaisir à Ginga et qu'il se plierait à tout un cérémonial débile – pour la même raison.

Ginga s'approcha de lui, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'arrêta quand son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celui de Kyoya. Le cœur de Kyoya manqua un battement tandis qu'il plongeait son regard dans les yeux si particuliers de Ginga. Le rouquin leva la main et lui caressa la joue.

\- J'ai aussi hâte d'être à demain.

\- Ce... ça ne changera rien.

Ginga appuya son front contre le sien.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai hâte quand même.

Il se pencha et s'empara de la bouche de Kyoya d'un baiser. Le cœur de Kyoya s'emballa tandis qu'il lui répondait avec passion. Ginga fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa joue puis sur son cou avant de s'écarter de lui avec un sourire.

\- Tu comptes inviter qui ce soir ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Kyoya pour comprendre ses paroles. Dès qu'il le fit, l'agacement s'empara de lui. Ginga exagérait. C'était pire qu'être coupé dans son élan.

\- Personne. Je vais déjà devoir supporter des imbéciles demain, hors de question de commencer dès ce soir. C'est trop me demander.

\- C'est un enterrement de vie de garçon...

\- Ça fait sept ans qu'on est ensemble. Il n'y a plus rien à enterrer.

Ginga le dévisagea, inexpressif, avant de se mettre à rire. Kyoya se hérissa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Toi... Tu es tellement... toi.

Kyoya fronça le nez. C'était sa réplique ça.

\- Bref. Tu ne comptes pas passer la soirée à errer dans la rue.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que se passe un enterrement de vie de garçon.

\- Et alors ? Tu ne peux m'obliger à rien.

Ginga sourit.

\- C'est vrai.

L'instinct de Kyoya lui souffla de se méfier. Ginga ne pouvait pas capituler aussi vite. Ça ne lui ressemblait tout simplement pas.

Ginga passa un bras autour de son cou et l'attira contre lui. Kyoya resta soupçonneux.

\- Merci de supporter tout ça et de faire tous ces efforts pour moi.

Ginga l'embrassa sur la joue. Kyoya se détendit. Ginga n'abandonnait pas. Il trouvait simplement qu'il avait déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts pour cette histoire de mariage et ne voulait pas lui en imposer davantage. Il s'agissait juste d'une de ces douces attentions dont il avait le secret.

\- Rien ne dit que je vais garder mon calme jusqu'à demain soir.

Ginga rit et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Kyoya appuya son visage contre son épaule. Il se sentait si bien là.

\- Sinon ce ne serait pas toi.

La suite de la journée passa paisiblement. Il restèrent en tête à tête jusqu'au soir où Kyoya dut dire au revoir à Ginga quand celui-ci partit fêter son enterrement de vie de garçon. Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que Ginga avait prévu mais, le connaissant, ce serait forcément quelque chose de gentillet – des combats beyblade voire une soirée pyjama. Il ne l'infantilisait pas, seulement, il le connaissait et il savait ce qu'il considérait comme amusant et ce qu'il aimait : passer du temps avec ses amis, jouer au beyblade, regarder les étoiles, manger des hamburgers... malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit, il ne ferait pas un enterrement de vue de garçon plus traditionnel que lui.

Kyoya espéra tout de même qu'il ne choisirait pas de regarder les étoiles avec ses amis – c'était petit à petit devenu leur truc à eux, quand tous les autres avaient commencé à délaisser le Beyblade pour des activités professionnelles et qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux d'eux – ou de jouer au Beyblade contre eux. Un long voyage – leur lune de miel – les attendait. Ce n'était pas le moment d'abîmer Pegasus.

Kyoya se laissa tomber sur leur lit. Ginga lui manquait déjà. Il se réconforta en songeant que demain, après cette affreuse cérémonie, il l'aurait rien que pour lui. Et le surlendemain, ils partiraient en voyage. Seuls.

Enfin.

La sonnette retentit. Kyoya s'assit, méfiant. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger. Tous ceux qui savaient où ils habitaient ne venaient que pour voir Ginga et devaient savoir que Ginga n'était pas chez eux ce soir. Il songea un instant que ça pouvait être un piège pour l'obliger à faire la fête ce soir mais il repoussa cette idée bien vite : il ne voyait pas qui pourrait être assez inconscient pour risquer d'attirer sa colère.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Il traversa l'appartement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Nile, Benkei et Damure sur le pallier. Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre l'encadrement.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Nile.

Kyoya plissa les yeux. Ça ne répondait pas à sa question.

Benkei cacha son visage derrière un bras et se mit à pleurer de bon cœur.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu vas te marier demain !

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. C'était ridicule.

\- On en reparlera demain, d'accord ?

Il se redressa. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, Nile passa devant lui. Il resta figé quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il le fusilla du regard tandis que Damure restait sagement dehors et que Benkei continuait de pleurer d'émotion.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Madoka nous a dit de venir parce qu'elle se doutait que tu ne suivrais pas la tradition.

\- En quoi ça la concerne ?

Cette histoire de mariage commençait sincèrement à l'énerver. Vivement que ce soit terminé.

\- Ça ne la concerne pas, admit Nile.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'agaça Kyoya.

\- On est venu te rendre visite. Ne t'en fais pas : on ne compte pas organiser une fête.

Kyoya voulait bien le croire. De toute façon, il peinait à imaginer Nile faire quoi que ce soit de festif. Déjà que ce mot sonnait étrangement dans sa bouche...

Kyoya n'avait aucun autre argument en stock. Il poussa un soupir et se décala de l'entrée pour laisser les deux derniers Wild Fang entrer dans son appartement.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez laissé Madoka vous convaincre.

\- Ce n'est pas Madoka qui nous a convaincu.

Kyoya attendit mais Nile ne prit pas la peine de préciser sa pensée. Alors qu'il fermait la porte, il entendit des pas précipités dans les escaliers. Ayant une intuition, il la rouvrit et attendit. Les pas se firent de plus en plus proches. Kakeru apparut sur son pallier. Tout sourire, il s'avança vers lui.

\- Salut grand frère.

\- Bonjour.

Kyoya attendit qu'il soit rentré pour fermer la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers ses "invités" que Kakeru le serra dans ses bras. Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos, espérant qu'il le lâcherait vite.

\- Je suis tellement content pour toi et Ginga !

\- Je sais : tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire depuis qu'on t'a parlé de notre mariage.

C'était la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes qu'on le félicitait pour son mariage. Ça devenait lassant. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas aussi soûlant le lendemain. Avec de la chance, tous les invités se presseraient pour parler avec Ginga et le laisseraient tranquille.

Kakeru le lâcha.

\- Mais c'est tellement bien ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre !

Kyoya le fixa avec lassitude, sans rien dire. Comme s'il était le genre de personne à qui l'on disait ce genre de choses. Dégoulinant de romantisme. Eurg.

Kakeru frappa des mains, enthousiaste, avant de prendre place dans le salon où les Wild Fang s'étaient installés. Il ne leur dit pas bonjour, prouvant ce que Kyoya savait déjà : ils s'étaient vus plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Il désigna Kakeru à Nile d'un signe de tête. Le Wild Fang opina sobrement. C'était l'idée de Kakeru de les faire venir.

Kyoya songea un instant à aller dans sa chambre et à les laisser discuter entre eux. Finalement, il laissa tomber et s'assit dans le salon. Il regarda Nile et Damure.

\- Vous n'aviez rien d'autre à faire que venir ?

\- Nous n'allions pas manquer ton mariage, commenta Nile avec son détachement habituel.

Il parlait de tout avec ce même ton calme.

\- Et les bladers que vous entraînez ?

Kyoya n'espérait pas que ça les ferait changer d'avis mais il voulait leur montrer à quel point c'était ridicule d'avoir tout arrêté pour assister à une cérémonie qui, au fond, ne concernait que Ginga et lui.

\- Nous leur avons laissé une liste d'exercices à faire, répondit Damure. Ils se sont énormément améliorés depuis la dernière fois que tu les as vus.

Ils avaient déjà un bon niveau pourtant. Cela ne l'étonnait pas : ses Wild Fang étaient d'excellents bladers. Ils s'entraînaient sans relâche et calibraient leur entraînement selon chacun de leurs élèves et les spécificités de leurs toupies. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce que leurs élèves soient doués.

\- De toute façon, reprit Nile, nous avons le droit de faire une pause dans notre travail. Ce n'est pas toi qui peut dire le contraire alors que tu profites de chaque occasion pour partir en voyage.

Kyoya s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras.

\- C'est pour traquer Doji.

Cet abruti s'entêtait à vouloir détruire le monde du Beyblade malgré ses innombrables échecs et Ginga devait l'arrêter. Il était normal que Kyoya lui apporte son aide dès qu'il le pouvait.

\- Ça ne t'empêche pas de t'amuser.

Kyoya se renfrogna.

\- Poursuivre cet abruti et l'empêcher de nuire n'a rien d'amusant.

Au contraire, ça devenait même un peu lassant. Il commençait à croire que Ginga ne pourrait jamais l'arrêter. À chaque fois, il parvenait à leur fuir et Ginga réussissait seulement à le ralentir dans ses projets. D'ailleurs, il ne tarderait sans doute pas à faire parler de lui. Kyoya espérait que ce ne serait pas pendant leur lune de miel. Il n'avait que trop rarement l'occasion d'avoir Ginga rien que pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que tout soit gâché par un crétin incapable de comprendre ses limites.

\- Et si on parlait de ton futur mariage plutôt ? intervint Nile, coupant court à ses pensées.

Kyoya leva les yeux vers lui. Il parlait sérieusement.

Ça allait être une longue, très longue, soirée.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Tandis que Kyoya accueillait – contre son gré – les anciens Wild Fang et son petit frère dans leur appartement, Ginga se réunissait avec certains de ses amis au B-Pit pour préparer son enterrement de vie de garçon.

\- Un enterrement de vie de garçon est un événement qu'on a qu'une fois dans sa vie, déclara-t-il d'une voix solennelle. Il faut le fêter dignement et donc...

\- Et donc ?

\- Nous allons faire la tournée des stands à hamburgers ! s'exclama le futur marié en se levant d'un bond, le poing levé vers le ciel, avec enthousiasme.

\- Ouais ! s'écrièrent Yû, Masamune et King en l'imitant.

Tsubasa, Kenta et Madoka manquèrent de tomber tant leur surprise fut forte.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- C'est ça que tu veux faire ?

\- Sacré Ginga, tu ne changeras jamais, commenta Hyoma.

\- Eh bien... il n'y aura pas de hamburgers au festin demain.

\- Quoi ?! s'indignèrent Masamune et Yû.

Kyoya avait estimé que, s'il tenait tant que ça à célébrer un véritable mariage, il ne devait pas y avoir de hamburgers au buffet. Ginga le soupçonnait de vouloir se venger pour toute l'organisation que demandait le mariage ainsi que pour la liste des invités – qui n'était pas si longue que ça.

-... et au début je pensais plutôt à des combats Beyblade mais Kyoya et moi partons en lune de miel après-demain et je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'abîmer Pegasus.

\- C'est quoi le rapport entre les deux ? murmura Tsubasa.

Madoka lui fit signe d'ignorer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps l'idée de les comprendre, eux et leur relation.

\- Tu sais ce qui aurait pu être sympa aussi ? intervint Yû, un sourire de conspirateur sur le visage. Aller embêter Yoyo.

\- L'embêter ? s'étonna Ginga.

\- Enfin, lui apprendre à faire la fête mais, tu sais, pour lui c'est la même chose.

\- Yû, le réprimanda Tsubasa.

L'adolescent éclata de rire. Ginga ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas tort. Beaucoup de choses agaçaient Kyoya.

\- On va le laisser tranquille.

Kyoya avait déjà fait de nombreuses concessions pour leur mariage et pour les festivités qui suivraient. Il ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

\- Dommage. Ça aurait fait une super soirée !

Ginga secoua la tête et se tourna vers Madoka.

\- Tu viens avec nous ? lui proposa-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas : c'est un enterrement de vie de garçon.

\- Et ?

Ginga ne voyait pas le problème.

\- Et je suis une fille. Je ne peux aller qu'aux enterrements de vie de jeunes filles.

\- Comment tu feras pour ton mariage ? s'inquiéta-t-il en toute bonne foi. Tu connais assez de filles pour organiser une fête ?

À sa connaissance, elle était presque toujours exclusivement entourée de garçons.

\- Bien sûr ! Je connais Hikaru, Mei-Mei... euh... Lyra... et... et...

\- Et ?

\- Et Sophie ! Voilà !

\- Ce sont des amies proches ?

À part Mei-Mei et Hikaru, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue se lier d'amitié avec elles.

\- Dehors.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai dit : dehors. Tu es censé profiter de la soirée, pas la passer sans rien faire.

Ginga sourit.

\- Tu as raison. À demain !

\- C'est ça. À demain.

\- Vous venez les gars ?

Ses amis répondirent avec enthousiasme. Après un dernier au revoir, il quitta le B-Pit suivi de son groupe, prêt pour une soirée d'amusement.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga lissa le costume qu'il portait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était sur le point de se marier. Le temps passait si vite. Il avait l'impression qu'hier encore il faisait sa demande à Kyoya... Le voir surpris avait été amusant : Kyoya arrivait si souvent à amoindrir ses réactions et avoir l'air blasé de tout.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Un bandeau noir maintenait ses cheveux en place – ça le perturbait de les avoir lâchés : il ne savait pas quoi en faire et passait son temps à passer ses mains dedans pour les remettre en place. Il portait une chemise noire avec une cravate blanche par-dessus un pantalon gris sombre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre la veste et ce serait parfait.

Il se retourna, intrigué, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tandis que Kyoya se glissait dans la pièce et qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

\- Bonjour, souffla Ginga.

Il entendait la douceur et l'amour tangibles dans sa voix. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher même si Kyoya devait trouver ce comportement ridicule.

\- Bonjour.

Ginga le détailla. Il était magnifique dans son costume noir parfaitement coupé. Ses cheveux verts ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules et ses yeux paraissaient plus bleus que jamais. Ginga adorait la couleur bleue et il admettait volontiers que la teinte particulière des yeux de Kyoya était sa couleur préférée.

\- Madoka a l'air de te prendre pour la mariée : elle a voulu m'interdire de venir en prétextant que ça porterait malheur, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Elle a peut-être peur que tu nous mettes en retard.

Même si l'idée ne dérangeait pas du tout Ginga.

Kyoya s'approcha de lui et enveloppa sa joue de sa main. Ginga savoura la chaleur de son contact. Kyoya appuya son front contre le sien. Il n'y avait plus que ses yeux océan dans le monde de Ginga et c'était parfait.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- La cérémonie va commencer, déclara Madoka.

Ginga n'avait aucune envie de bouger pourtant.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour fêter l'union de deux êtres...

Kyoya se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ça paraissait long, bien trop long... Du bavardage inutile. Tout ce qui l'agaçait. Il garda les bras le long du corps malgré son envie de les croiser. Il ne devait pas non plus taper du pied pour marquer son impatience. Il ignorait la trentaine de personnes assises qui fixaient leurs regards et leur attention sur lui. Ils étaient bien moins nombreux que ceux qui venaient assister à ses combats, dans le temps où il participait encore à des tournois.

Celui qui avait été son rival et qu'il avait combattu à de si nombreuses reprises se tenait face à lui, les yeux brillants. Ginga étincelait de bonheur. Grâce à lui.

Kyoya n'écoutait pas les paroles qui résonnaient dans la salle. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Ginga qui se tenait devant lui et qui lui souriait.

Kakeru et Hyoma, en tant que témoins, se tenaient près d'eux mais, malgré tout, ils n'envahissaient pas leur bulle.

Le moment d'échanger les bagues survint. Avec l'impression d'être seul au monde avec lui, Kyoya prit la main de Ginga et lui passa la bague au doigt. Ginga fit de même pour lui et ils purent enfin s'embrasser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, des applaudissements retentissaient tout autour d'eux et Ginga irradiait de bonheur. Kyoya ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aussi heureux avant. Ça en valait vraiment la peine.

Ginga lui prit la main et Kyoya se laissa conduire au bas des marches. Les autres, regroupés, les y attendaient. On les félicitait avec tant de rigueur que Kyoya avait l'impression qu'ils s'attendaient tous à ce que leur mariage soit annulé à la dernière minute ou à ce que l'un d'eux fuie ou dise non devant l'autel – ce qui aurait coûté la mort de Ginga. Sérieusement, il n'était pas prêt à subir tout ça pour rien.

\- Et maintenant, c'est l'heure de la fête ! s'écria Ginga.

Tout le monde acquiesça avec un grand enthousiasme.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga ne savait pas exactement quand mais il avait perdu Kyoya lors des félicitations. Entouré par un groupe d'amis très joyeux, il essayait de le retrouver malgré la musique ambiante et les gens surexcités. Il dédaigna le coin de la salle où les danseurs s'amusaient – Kyoya ne s'en approcherait jamais, sous aucun prétexte. En passant devant le buffet, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à leur gâteau. Magnifique. Spectaculaire. Avec trois étages de glaçage. À la place des traditionnelles figurines de mariés, il y avait deux reproductions de toupies en sucre. Une Storm Pegasus et une Rock Leone. Les premières toupies avec lesquelles ils s'étaient affrontés.

Ginga en fut agréablement ému. Il ressentait de la douceur devant le souvenir de leur première rencontre, pourtant si explosive.

Les roses du gâteau avaient elles aussi été remplacées par des toupies en sucre. De l'autre côté de la table, Tsubasa l'observait avec un détachement feint. Ginga lui indiqua une tache violette qui se trouvait sur le flanc du gâteau.

\- Eagle est là.

\- Je regardai juste, se défendit Tsubasa.

Ginga n'en crut pas un mot. En s'éloignant, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et son soupçon fut confirmé : Tsubasa avait fait le tour de la table et regardait attentivement la reproduction d'Eagle. Yû s'approcha en sifflotant du gâteau. Il le regarda sous tous les angles et s'écria de joie en trouvant Libra. Intrigué par tout ce grabuge, Dashan s'approcha à son tour. Ginga songea qu'il faudrait faire attention en servant les parts.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, une main agrippa son bras – bien trop menue pour appartenir à Kyoya. Toutefois, il se retourna. Une Madoka toute joyeuse lui faisait face. Elle avait les joues roses et les yeux brillants.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez les premiers d'entre nous à vous marier !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes très lents à la détente et que vous avez eu besoin de beaauuucoup de temps pour vous rendre compte de vos sentiments.

\- On a attendu sept ans quand même.

Madoka eut un instant de réflexion.

\- C'est vrai. Vous n'avez pas été si rapides finalement.

Elle se dirigea en sautillant vers Tsubasa et Yû qui parlaient devant le buffet. Ginga l'observa avec un sourire.

\- Ginga ?

Il reconnut la voix immédiatement, même s'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de l'entendre. Sans perdre son sourire, il se tourna vers sa mère qui se tenait timidement à quelques pas de lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je suis content que tu aies pu venir.

\- Je n'allais pas manquer le mariage de mon seul enfant tout de même.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. La douceur qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de sa mère fut remplacée par une expression crispée puis hésitante. Ginga lui prit la main pour récupérer son attention.

\- On se reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? Je dois trouver Kyoya.

Elle sembla infiniment soulagée. Elle posa un baiser furtif sur sa joue.

\- D'accord. À plus tard.

Sur ces paroles, elle se fondit dans la foule.

\- Ginga ?

Le rouquin ne fut pas surpris d'entendre son père. Il se retourna et accepta ses félicitations avec un grand sourire avant de se remettre à la recherche de son compagnon – de son mari, se corrigea-t-il.

Réalisant ses pensées, il eut un sourire rêveur. Ça y était. Ils étaient mariés.

Empli d'allégresse, il aperçut enfin Kyoya. Le marié se tenait à l'écart, une flûte de champagne à la main, et arborait une mine sombre qui dissuadait les autres de l'approcher. Cela n'eut aucun effet sur Ginga qui avança tranquillement vers lui même s'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : courir et se jeter dans ses bras.

La tenue de Kyoya avait quelque peu changé : il avait abandonné sa veste et ne portait plus sa cravate. Le seul détail qui surprit véritablement Ginga était que sa chemise était entièrement boutonnée – d'habitude, il ne la boutonnait que jusqu'au milieu du ventre, manie dont il ne se plaignait pas. Il pensait qu'il sauterait sur la première occasion pour s'habiller comme il aimait.

\- Tu arrives à rester à l'écart à ton propre mariage ?

Kyoya dirigea un regard noir sur lui. Ginga n'en fut nullement impressionné, même s'il préférait de loin le voir sourire. Il brossa ses lèvres du pouce.

\- Si tu continues à faire la tête, je vais croire que tu regrettes d'avoir dit oui.

Ce fut très léger mais l'expression de Kyoya s'adoucit. Il désigna un groupe d'invité avec sa coupe.

\- Il y a trop de monde.

\- T'imagines ce que ça serait si j'avais invité toutes les personnes que j'aime bien ?

Cette fois-ci, Kyoya eut l'esquisse d'un sourire. C'était une immense victoire pour Ginga, comme à chaque fois.

\- Pire.

Ginga remarqua alors un détail qui avait son importance. Kyoya ne portait déjà plus sa bague. Il lui effleura la main.

\- Tu en as déjà assez ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Il tira sur le col de sa chemise. Ginga suivit amoureusement la ligne de son cou puis une chaîne qui effleurait sa clavicule. Il remarqua que l'alliance y était accrochée. Kyoya lâcha le tissu qui reprit sa place initial et se colla à sa peau.

Kyoya posa la flûte par terre puis lui tendit la main.

\- Ta bague.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ginga en l'enlevant et en la lui remettant.

Kyoya sortit une chaîne argentée de sa poche et y passa la bague. Il s'approcha de Ginga et accrocha le collier à son cou. Ginga se laissa faire, savourant ce contact.

\- Ce sera plus pratique. Tu ne risqueras pas de la perdre comme ça.

\- Je ne...

\- Pense à tes futurs combats. Aux endroits perdus où tu iras. Tu te battras de toutes tes forces, oublieras la bague et la perdras et t'en plaindras. Ça m'ennuie d'avance.

Ginga ne pouvait pas lui donner tort même si c'était vexant. En y réfléchissant, c'était plutôt mignon. Kyoya l'aidait. Il souleva la chaîne pour regarder sa bague. C'était une excellente idée.

\- Merci.

Kyoya haussa les épaules et tourna la tête. Ginga s'installa à côté de lui et laissa son regard dériver sur la salle. Tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Un détail attira son attention. Il donna un coup dans le bras de Kyoya et lui montra la table sur laquelle se dressait le gâteau. De nouveaux bladers lui tournaient autour. Kyoya les dévisagea, les sourcils froncés, essayant de comprendre leur manège.

\- Ils font quoi ?

\- Ils veulent trouver leurs toupies.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Je pense qu'il faudra faire attention en servant les parts.

Ce qui voulait dire dans quelques minutes. L'heure de couper et partager le gâteau sonnait déjà. Il prit la main de Kyoya et l'entraîna vers le buffet. Même si son mari traînait des pieds, il le suivit sans protester.

Ils croisèrent Madoka qui vacillait, les joues plus sombres que tout à l'heure, un verre à la main. Ginga soupçonnait qu'elle avait bu plus que nécessaire.

\- Je suis sûre que Kyoya et toi faites des jeux de rôles, déclara-t-elle.

Ginga fut si choqué qu'il s'arrêta brutalement. Quand ses paroles parvinrent enfin à son esprit, il s'empourpra.

\- Ce sont pas des choses à dire aux gens !

Alors qu'elle allait boire une gorgée supplémentaire de champagne, Ginga lui confisqua son verre.

\- J'en étais sûre tu sais ? À cause de votre manière d'organiser vos combats – enfin, surtout Kyoya : il est tellement théâtral.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous allez faire quoi pour votre lune de miel ?

\- Madoka !

\- Ben quoi ? C'est pas comme si ce serait la première fois.

Ginga lâcha Kyoya et lui prit le bras.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer.

\- Mais euh...

Kyoya se pencha vers elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- On ne peut rien te dire parce qu'on n'a pas encore décidé.

\- Kyoya !

Ginga lui lança un regard réprobateur qui n'atténua en rien son amusement. Madoka gloussa. Il la conduisit jusqu'à une chaise et l'invita à s'y asseoir. Kyoya le suivit.

\- Vous allez couper le gâteau quand ? demanda Yû.

\- Maintenant.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la table. Ils attendirent que tous les invités soient réunis pour couper le gâteau. Ils servirent les parts ensemble. Ginga fit bien attention à ce que chaque toupie – même si elles étaient en sucre – soient remises à leurs propriétaires légitimes. Chaque invité prit le temps de les admirer avant de commencer à manger le gâteau.

\- Merci Yoyo !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Ginga leva la tête vers Yû qui observa sa part de gâteau avec joie. Son sourire s'effaça soudainement. Les sourcils de Ginga se froncèrent. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas Libra, déclara-t-il en levant de grands yeux pleins de déception. C'est Striker.

Ginga chercha Masamune des yeux et l'indiqua à Yû.

\- Peut-être qu'il a Libra.

\- Merci Gingy. Ça vaut le coup d'aller demander.

Alors que Yû se dirigeait vers lui, Masamune engloutit la toupie en sucre et la mâcha avec enthousiasme. Yû s'immobilisa.

\- Waaah ! Il a mangé Libra !

Ginga se figea. Il glissa un regard vers Kyoya qui, même s'il ne souriait pas, avait un éclat amusé dans les yeux. Il secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.

\- Il faut bien que je m'amuse : après tout, c'est aussi mon mariage, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Ginga trouvait que c'était la pire excuse de tous les temps.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais venger Libra !

Yû lâcha son assiette. D'un mouvement des bras, il fit glisser son lanceur et sa toupie dans ses mains. Il plaça son lanceur devant lui et le pointa sur Masamune. Des exclamations de surprise résonnèrent tout autour d'eux. Ginga se redressa. Ils allaient se battre ? _Maintenant_?

\- Je te défie !

\- T'as aucune chance de gagner, le nargua Masamune.

Yû montra les dents.

\- Ah oui ? Prouve-le !

\- Yû, ce n'est pas le moment, tenta de le calmer Tsubasa.

Masamune prit son lanceur et se positionna, prêt à lancer Striker au combat.

\- Quand tu veux.

\- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est à un mariage là ? intervint Madoka.

Elle semblait avoir dessoûlé d'un coup.

\- Trois ! s'écria Yû.

Ginga tourna la tête vers Kyoya qui avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il l'avait fait exprès. Il voulait que ce combat ait lieu. Il avait ciblé ses victimes en conséquence : des bladers qui ne se préoccuperaient ni de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ni de l'image qu'ils donnaient d'eux.

\- Deux ! répondit Masamune.

"Alors ?" mima Kyoya du bout des lèvres.

Il était incroyable. Dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Un ! firent les deux autres en chœur.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Ginga. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. C'était tout ce qui manquait à leur mariage.

Il prit son lanceur et vit Kyoya faire de même. Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? leur demanda Madoka.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra les arrêter autrement, déclara Ginga sans pouvoir cacher son impatience.

Tous les bladers présents échangèrent des regards. Malgré leurs tenues de cérémonie, ils n'eurent besoin que de quelques secondes pour avoir leurs lanceurs et leurs toupies dans les mains.

Madoka les regarda les uns après les autres.

\- Vous vous étiez tous préparés à combattre à un _mariage_?

Si certains semblèrent gênés, la majorité des bladers se concentrait sur la bataille royale à venir.

\- Hyper Vitesse ! crièrent Yû et Masamune.

Ce fut le signal : tous les bladers présents propulsèrent leurs toupies.

Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal de ne pas suivre fidèlement la tradition.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
